Gaz Goes Insane
by SilberEngel
Summary: Hehe! Gaz really does go insane! lol... this fic is SOOOOO queer, and it gets queerer ad it goes along. Sort of a Gaz+Zim fic... from Gaz's point of veiw anyway. XD


Gaz Goes Insane By SilberEngel  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN INVADER ZIM! (However, I do not own sailor moon, or Dragon Ball Z, the origin of Planet Namek)  
  
A/N: Erm.. this is REALLY odd. Characters may be a bit OOC.. Well Gaz is kinda supposed to be, but you know how it is. I'm sorry if I scare you by writing this.. People who have read my Inuyasha Fics know how into serious romance and drama I am. Well, here a little change for you! Because this is so very very freaky, please do not read if strange fanfiction causes you to experience severe discomfort to any part of your body, at any point in time. Thank you, and have a nice day. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, ENJOY!  
  
"YA-UM! YA-UM!" What the hell were these strange sounds Zim was hearing from a far-away planet called 'Namek'? "What could be so mindless that it would have such idiotic sounds penetrating from it? Could it be that this disgusting 'Planet Namek' has less superior creatures than that of earth?", Zim pondered to himself. "YES! I COULD TAKE THEM OVER AND RULE THAT PLANET INSTEAD OF THIS STUPID ONE! SUUUUUUUCCCCCCCSSSSSSEEEESSSSSS!", Zim screamed relentlessly. He went to check it out...  
  
On Planet Namek  
  
"YAUMYAUMYAUM!" The sounds were getting louder! Zim stepped out of his spaceship... Only to find... GAZ!?!? There she was, dancing around in circles, screaming at the top of her lungs 'YAUM!' Now this was truly freaking Zim out, and he was automatically scared out of his wits. He stared at Gaz in complete shock, thinking that this was OBVIOUSLY not Gaz, and that this was a planet of extremely screwed up Gaz look-a-like creatures.. or was it the REAL Gaz? No! of course not! But she did look a lot like the Gaz he knew..  
  
As soon as she saw him, She automatically screamed "ZIM!!!! Our daughter's run away! SHE RAN! Frodo doesn't love me anymore.. SHE RAN! wHaT oN eArTh ArE wE gOiNg To Do??????? HELP ME!!!" She perceived running around in circles, screaming "I will call her now!" and continuing her strange call of 'YA-UM! YA-UM!'  
  
Zim stared blankly "Err.. wah..? Gaz...  
  
"ZIM!?!? ARNT YOU GOING OT HELP ME LOOK FOR FRODO YOU JACKASS? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STUPID HUSBANDS GOOD FOR IF YOU DON'T ACTUALLY DO STUFF!!!!!!"  
  
Again Zim could only stare at Gaz's confusing mumble.  
  
Suddenly Gaz changed. She smiled, and said "Oh golly! Were are my manners today? Would you like to sit on the pineapple tree?"  
  
Zim opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strange tiny squeak, which Gaz somehow managed to hear.  
  
"OH ZIM! Are you sick? Did I give you my cold when we were frenching last night? I'm sorry! I didn't know that you could get sick from kissing.. Woops! I probably should have taken that sex-ed class. WOW! I'm a bad girl. Wanna do it again?" *winks*  
  
Zim's eyes got really, really huge, and all he could do was just sort of stumble backwards, not really sure what to do next.  
  
"OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW! I did take that class! I sure do love school! LALALAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
School? Zim thought blankly. What is this 'school' she's talking about? Sounds a bit like 'skool' but they are obiouly very different. Must be a weird Namek thing..  
  
Gaz suddenly grinned for no apparent reason, falling of the ground and giggling uncontrollably (A/N: Gaz giggling uncontrollably.. Now I've seen everything.), rolling around singing the Song from Sailor moon. "Common Zim, join me!" Gaz screeched though giggles. "I promise we can do even more fun stuff later if you are a good boy now." *winks again*  
  
"Uh. Gaz?"  
  
"FIGHTING EVIL BY MOON LIGHT!  
  
WINNING LOVE BY DAY LIGHT!  
  
NEVER RUNNING FORM A REAL FIGHT!  
  
SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!"  
  
A/N: Yeah.. like I said, this is really queer. I'm real sorry if it made your head explode. But the stupidness of my fic is not over yet! The next chapter just MIGHT be stupider than this one. Peace! ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! (Please guys.. reviews help me to understand if you liked it and want me to write another chapter.. It doesn't even have to be signed! PLEASE!!! *puppy-dog eyes*) 


End file.
